Tonight
by Rakki-Gesakusha
Summary: I don't want to give it away really.... It takes place during the Dark Tournament, and it's a HieixTouya fic. Read and Enjoy. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Prologue

Alright...this is what you come up with at 2 in the morning when you're sick. I will tell you now, I have NOT finished "All Alone" I just am not to sure where I want to take it at the moment.

**Dedicated to;;** Anyone who stayed up all night to write a fic  
**Warnings;;** Yaoi, crack pairing, same ol' same ol'. Not much in this chappy though.  
**disclaimer;;** -disclaims-  
**Pairing;;** HieixTouya

**Bold -** POV  
_Italic -_ Present time  
Normal - Past

**Tonight : A HieixTouya fanfic  
By: Rakki-Gesakusha**

**Hiei's POV**

_I am not sure how I should begin, much where exactly. Even now I don't know how any of this came to pass.I only know that what happened... I just know that it was worth all of the risk. All of our sneaking... But I am getting ahead of myself... let me start at the beginning. I suppose the best place to start would be when we met. The first time was at the first Dark Tournament..._

I suppose you could say I was interested in him from the start. He was much more reserved then the rest of his team, particularly that annoying wind master he was always around, and I guess I was kind of curious about him. After all he was a full ice demon and, although he was more accepted in the Koorime culture then myself he was also an outsider. He was a male, his mother would have had to produce sexually. The only difference was that she had reproduced with a man that was an ice demon where my mother had chosen a fire demon. In a way I've always felt anger at her for that, she was the reason my life had turned out this way, but I also believed it was useless to feel anger when I had no reason anymore to. She was gone, and she wouldn't be coming back. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I felt a connection to this ice demon, Touya was his name, even before I realy knew him. It was unusual, of course, for me to be so...taken by someone I had barely even talked to, just a curt exchange every once in a while. I can't how or why, but I think even back then that things were going to be different between us. Different then everyone else I had known.

Things never really came to much until a few days after the Tournament began. We had been exchanging "looks" for the last few days. Hesitant at first, and openly showing our curiosity with one another. For the first time...I wasn't afraid of him. It was a strange change from the normal. We always kept our looks secret from the rest of our team members, they were meant for each other only. I sort of liked this, liked having something to keep from the rest of my friends, even Kurama. Besides these glances though, we never spoke to one another. Atleast...not right away. It was after my fight with Zeru. My right arm had been badly burnt by the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I had found out that, on KoEnmas orders, if I could not defeat Kuwabara with my left hand I was out of the tournament. I was furious, my hand couldn't be moved without causing pain to shoot up my arm. But...I understood the thought behind it, and I was determined to get back to the tournament as soon as possible.

I had been skipping out on the fights of the tournament to train, trying to hold my sword in my left hand and it just...didn't feel right, so I was trying to use my right one, which hurt. I had found a nice little place away from the tournament that I had thought no one would find, imagine my surprise when I heard someone coming through the underbrush. I instantly straightened, holding my right arm close to my stomach to protect it as I got into a defensive position. It hurt to move the arm, but I had to be prepared.

It didn't work out that great though because I was even more stunned to see _who_ it was that had interrupted my training. Touya stood before me, standing slightly in the shadows of the trees obviously not sure if he was welcome here. I straightened when I realized who it was, not that I wasn't in danger Touya _is_ a strong demon I just figured he wouldn't have come out here just to attack me. His icy blue eyes met mine and for a long time we just watched each other. I began to feel rather uncomfortable in the silence, it seemed like he was waiting for me to say something first...but he had been the one to interrupt me. Eventually however it got to me and I growled out "What do you want? I don't have time for you." He turned my head away, feigning annoyance. Only that was the only way I knew how to act.

Even though he kept his face neutral I could see amusement in his eyes when I glanced at him as he replied. He never did answer my question though. "Training, Hiei? Wouldn't you be better suited to be with your friends at the tournament."

I realized instantly that he wanted, really, to know why I wasn't there with my team. Holding up my hand I allowed him to see my burned arm. He frowned breifly before he asked quietly, "Then you are done?"

I snorted at that. "No." I said simply and I could tell by his face that he didn't exactly understand. "If I can defeat one of the humans from my team I will be put back into the tournament." I explained more thoroughly.

He now nodded his head lightly, falling silent as he stepped from the shadows and approached me. "Can I see, I might have something to help the burn." He murmured quietly.

I was hesitant but before I could stop myself I had lifted my right arm, clenching my teeth against the pain and trying not to let him know that it was hurting that badly. It only made sense, I supposed, that Touya would have a cure for burns. They would prove even more fatal to him then ice does to me. I can deal with it, I just _hate_ it and it does make me extremely uncomfortable when things aren't a certain temperature.

Touya was very gentle, surprising me, as he reached out to touch my arm lightly, looking it over. "I don't know if my salve will work on you, but I can give you some anyway." He finally said after a few moments. "Sit down." He ordered, pointing to the ground. I frowned for a moment before I took a seat and he sat in front of me, taking a gentle hold on my arm "It'll sting you, but it works." Throughout all of this he remained neutral, sounding almost bored, but I couldn't help but to know that he took great care not to hurt me. He spread the salve quickly, but gently, over my arm and it did sting. Quite badly. It was for ice demons though, and it had a sort of icy feel to it which made my arm feel like ice. The only good thing? It numbed soon enough and I found I could bend it quite easily at the elbow.

I was surprised and I stood up quickly, bending my arm quickly. I hadn't been able to move it that much, hell I hadn't been able to bend it at all really. After a few testing bends of the elbow I turned to Touya and frowned when I saw how amused he looked. This time it wasn't just in his eyes, his entire face looked amused. "What?" I demanded rather irritable.

He shook his head shortly, "Nothing." He murmured pushing himself up to his feet. "I have some extra of that salve, if you want it." I nodded my head shortly and he watched as I looked the stuff over on my arm. It looked disgusting but...well it worked.

Looking to my sword, which had been discarded to the side of the small clearing because I couldn't hold it, I moved over and picked it up with my left hand. I waited for a moment, testingly checking its weight and trying to decide if I could hold it, before I moved it to my right hand. I closed my fingers around it, but my arm was so weak that, once I released it completely with my left hand it dropped to the floor. Cursing I tried again, and again to hold the damn sword. Everytime I became angrier. I hated feeling worthless and at the moment I couldn't even hold my sword.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I spun to face Touya who had remained silent and just watched me. I thought he had left actually. I had to look up because, even though he is the shortest of his team, he's _still_ taller then me. I opened my mouth to demand what the hell he wanted, but he cut me off. "Let me help you."

I didn't want him to, I could do it myself, but before I knew it was he turning me again until my back was to him and he pulled my sword from my hands. "Take hold of it." He said lightly, and I did with him placing his hands over mine. I remember thinking that his skin felt _so_ cold. I felt goosebumps appearing on my skin at the contact. "Alright, ready?" I gave a nod, and he released the sword. It fell instantly from my hands and I gave an annoyed growl but Touya just bent down and snatched my sword up. We did this time after time, the sun slowly sinking towards the horizon as we worked to get my arm to hold the damn sword. And, somehow, by the end up the training session, if you could really call it that, I was able to hold my sword by myself. Though it was stiff and I couldn't really move it, I could still hold it which was better.

I began to gather my things together, putting my sword into my sheath and attaching it to my waist before pulling my tanktop and cloak on. When I turned I was stunned to find Touya waiting patiently for me, once again he had been so silent I had assumed he had left. I felt I owed him a thanks, but I hated saying such words, but I think he understood that I WAS thankful for his help.

We began the walk back slowly, remaining silent for a long time before he finally spoke up. "So...is what they say true?"

"Hn?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"That you're the half breed, the forbidden child?" He questioned.

I turned to him anger in my gaze. "Don't call me that." I ground out. That was a horrible term, I hated it. For years I'd been "half breed" or "Forbidden child." I had been sure that the bandits I used to live with didn't even know my real name.

Touya rose one brow slightly, surprised by my reaction and for some reason I felt a bit angry with myself for reacting in such a way. He had just been asking me. He didn't repeat the question, apparently my response had been a good enough answer. Silence reigned between us for a moment, we didn't start moving we just watched each other. "You are accepted among...your kind?" I questioned eventually, just naturally curious. I couldn't refer to THEM as my kind they weren't. I had the genes or whatever, but I was not them.

"Mm? My kind?" I nodded shortly in response, and gave him a look that basically told him not to try and change this. He seemed to understand this and shrugged slightly. "They do, though grudgingly. They would get rid of me as soon as they could if I wasn't an ice master." Where there would have been a bragging tone in any other demons voice there was none in Touyas he was speaking the truth, a fact. I don't understand how or why but...I liked that part of him.

I nodded my head lightly, I had assumed as much. We remained in silence for a moment before he glanced over to me. "How do you plan on getting back into the tournament, if you're going to train at the pace we did everyday you'll never be ready. The tournament will be over."

As much as I hated to admit it...he was right. I gave a slow shrug before he said, "I'll figure something out." I responded lightly.

Touya remained silent for a moment before he said quietly. "I'll help you."

I stopped once again and turned to face him. I HAD to have looked like I had been slapped. "Why?" I asked quietly. What was in it for him?

He glanced to me before he shrugged. "Am I wrong to want to help you?"

I nodded my head bitterly. "What do you get out of it?" I demanded.

"Nothing, Hiei. It would just be a shame if you couldn't compete because of that arm." He explained.

I was silent for a long time before I looked to him and slowly nodded. "Fine, you can help." I muttered, crossly. And yet...deep down I felt a bit of excitement. He was going to help me to get better, and I would be spending time with him. A lot of time. I didn't know back then why I had felt the excitement, but now I do.

_That was the beginning of our relationship. I know it was. Before that nothing had happened and after that...everything had happened. I didn't know what was going on then, and I still don't know if I understand it all. But...I just know that was when things really began to happen...And I think, from that point on, things would have turned out to be the same way whether we wanted them to or not._

_Alright...it was two in the morning, and I've never really played anything as Touya before so...I hope he wasn't too OOC. _

I know this was short, but I will put my chapters if people like it. I hope you guys do, I presonally think this is a very cute pairing. Let me know what you think of the fic!

With Love,

Rakki-Gesakusha.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I know I promised to have this up sooner but...well I have been having some issues with it, as I am sure you know. I WOULD like to wish everyone a Frohe Weinachten und eine Gutes Neue Jahr. For anyone that doesn't speak or understand German that would say 'Happy Christmas and a Good New Year." I suppose this is my Christmas present to everyone that reads my stories, ne?

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Crack Pairings. Nothing else really.  
**Disclaimer:** -disclaims disclaims-

Alright, you all know the deal. Enjoy the story, please please please read and review. I love hearing what you all think of the story. It would be very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story and I hope it was worth the long wait.

**Tonight**_**  
Chapter 1 - **_

A few days had passed, 2 weeks actually, and Hiei was making a rather speedy recovery. Then again...Touya was a strong fighter and, being an ice demon, he had to deal with burns and was quite adept at dealing with them. Actually...Hiei was currently waiting for the said Koorime to show up. Hiei and Touya had come to an agreement to meet later on during the day, after all of the matches were done. Usually Hiei's teammates would have a party to celebrate that they have passed another round and, knowing Hiei disliked social gatherings, no one questioned Hiei's absence. As far as Touya went the only one that really got into Touya's business was that annoying wind master, Jin, so it was rather easy for him to slip off for a little while.

As it was, for some odd reason, Hiei was looking forwards to the time he spent with Touya more and more. He _should_ hate him, his prior relations with the Koorime people had been nothing short of horrible, but he just couldn't. Touya, instead of inspiring a sense of anger, tended to give Hiei an odd sense of curiosity. He felt a weird desire to learn about this cool, collected being. He tried to ignore it but sometimes...sometimes he just couldn't ignore the feeling.

Like right now. He had arrived at their meeting place first, as he usually did, but instead of starting his training as he normally would have he just fell into thought. He had moved to the edge of the rock outcropping and he was watching the waves roll in. Although his gaze remained on the water just below him Hiei's mind was elsewhere, thinking on the exact Koorime he was waiting for.

"Hiei?" Startled red eyes turned to meet the calm blue ones that were standing at his shoulder. How had Touya managed to sneak up on him? Well...come to think about it he hadn't been paying to much attention to what was going on...

"What, Touya?" He responded, a frown growing on his face like he had been interrupted during something important. Turning to face Touya fully Hiei tilted his head up slightly to meet Touya's gaze.

Touya shook his head simply, as if to clear his mind, before he murmured out "Nothing, you just seemed to be lost in thought." He explained simply, his gaze never leaving Hiei's. He had to wonder...what, or perhaps even _who,_ was holding Hiei's thoughts so fully that the always alert han-koorime had failed to notice him approaching?

Hiei nodded his head quietly and seemed to catch the hidden questioned because he murmured, "I defeated the idiot and I'm back on the team as of tomorrow." Hiei trailed off for a moment, slipping back into though.

A small frown once more formed on Touya's face. /_...is that what is bothering him? I doubt it; he seems as if he would be happy to get back to the tournament.../_

Hiei was silent for a while, just thinking about whatever it was that seemed to be bothering him. However when Touya reached out to touch his shoulder Hiei jumped visibly before he turned his gaze up to Touya with a frown. "We are fighting your team."

How stupid he had been! He had never made the connection that Team Urameshi was _Hiei's_ team. Now he was sort of anxious too. "Don't worry about that, Hiei. We won't fight each other." With that he reached a hand out to hold Hiei by the shoulders, turning him so they face each other. "We won't fight each other, I know it."

Hiei looked up to Touya before he gave a small snort, pulling away from his hold. The ice demon watched him curiously, allowing him to pull free. "Well if you are so worried about it, why don't we spar? Then we can see who might win." Touya offered and red eyes looked up to him, startled at the offer but soon it transformed into a smirk and he nodded.

Smiling slightly Touya moved away to crouch into his fighting stance. Hiei soon looked up to him, crouching down into his own stance and flexing his arm, getting the muscles loosened up. Touya smirked slightly. "Don't worry Hiei. I'll go easy on you, don't want to hurt you."

That was exactly the look that he had been going for. A fire had been lit in Hiei's eyes and the smaller male glared at him furiously. "Don't. I will be just fine." Hiei ground out, whatever uncertainty he had felt merely moments ago about sparring were gone now. Quickly stripping off his cloak, which would obstruct his movements he pulled his sword free and met the blue-eyed gaze of his sparring partner.

"No limits, Hiei?" The male questioned and received a nod. That would be the best. They would be able to answer the question of who would be the one that would have the upper hand. When he said no limits though both of the demons understood that it wasn't going to be to the death, it was only going to be until one of them admitted defeat. Neither demons planned on going all out, the use of their kai would probably be kept at a minimum since Hiei's fire could severely hurt Touya and Touya's ice could harm Hiei just as much. They would probably stick to their weapons; perhaps they would use their fists as well. For now, it seemed, they were only going to be using their weapons.

Waiting for a few moments Hiei allowed Touya to bring his sword forth before he suddenly sprung an attack on the ice demon. Things were feeling good. His arm was feeling just fine and he didn't want to hold back at all, even if he should. He had to know what he could and couldn't do for the match tomorrow. Somehow Touya got his sword up in time to block the attack. Hiei didn't slow his momentum though, quickly landing and spinning to send another slash at Touya. Again Touya managed to block Hiei's attack, also getting a counterattack in. Sending his own leg out he caught Hiei's own behind the knee and the poor demon was sent to the ground, his sword falling from his grasp. Touya instantly followed Hiei down to the ground, his hand fisting Hiei's shirt at the neck while he pressed the cool ice of his sword against Hiei's neck. Smirking victoriously he shook his head lightly. "Not to good, Hiei. Does your talent sink so after two weeks?" He murmured teasing the poor demon pinned beneath him.

This was only until Touya caught sight of Hiei's smirk. Before he figured out what the little demon planned Hiei had flipped him over and sat heavily down upon his waist, one hand pinning Touya's sword firmly above Touya's head. Touya still held a slightly startled look as Hiei looked down at him. "You should have paid attention, Touya." Hiei practically purred with delight.

With this said he got up, and he quickly moved to get his sword before Touya could grab a hold of him. Turning to face Touya Hiei found the ice demon speeding towards him. He managed to get his sword up in time and he easily blocked the attack. Feeling rocks sliding beneath his feet Hiei realized that they were quickly approaching the edge of the outcropping. "Touya! Touya stop!"

Touya, however, didn't stop. His attacks continued to rain down and Hiei had no choice but to continue backpedaling or otherwise get hit. However he was more focused now on trying to get away from the edge of the outcropping and he only focused on the fight slightly. Feeling his feet near the edge of the outcropping Hiei once more called out Touya's name in alarm, hoping that Touya would stop now. It didn't work though. With a few more hard attacks Hiei felt his feet slip from the edge of the outcropping. He instantly dropped the sword he had been clutching in an attempt to find some sort of purchase in the rock, but the rock simply crumbled in his hand.

By the time Touya realized what had happened it was almost too late, but he reached for Hiei's hand anyway and somehow managed to take a hold of it. Turning his attention to Hiei he noted that the demon wasn't looking at him. He was looking down to the water where the bits of loose rock were splashing slightly into the angry water. And he was shaking. It was minute but he could feel it, he could feel the poor demon shaking. Finally Hiei turned his face up to him and he saw the fear on his face. What was Hiei afraid of? Using all of his strength Touya managed to pull the demon up onto the safe ground where Hiei sank to the rocky ground. Touya instantly kneeled down to the ground, taking Hiei's shoulders into his hands. "Are you alright, Hiei?" He asked, worried.

Hiei was still having the shakes and he soon turned his head up to Touya, his gaze narrowing. "I told you to stop, Touya. Now I lost my sword because of you." Hiei growled, placing the blame on Touya. It was, after all, his fault. Hiei had realized much earlier on that they were approaching the edge of the fall.

"I know, Hiei. I'm sorry." He mumbled before he looked at Hiei firmly. "But you ARE alright, correct?"

Giving a small nod Hiei looked up at Touya, "I'm fine." He mumbled quietly. "Thank you, Touya." He whispered the last statement out, as if he didn't want Touya to hear him.

When Hiei looked up to him Touya noted that he still looked slightly frightened. He had caught Hiei's whisper though and he looked rather startled. Hiei had actually thanked him for something but, the question was, for what? Had they not just stated that Touya was the one at fault for what had just happened? "You're welcome, Hiei. But…what are you thanking me for?" He questioned.

Touya now noticed the fear was gone from deep in Hiei's eyes and the small demon had turned away from him. "I don't know how to swim." He hissed.

So…Hiei would have been in even more trouble if the demon hadn't saved him? That was stunning to know. Reaching a hand out Touya turned the demons face towards him. Shrugging it off gently he looked to Hiei, "I wouldn't expect you to be able to swim." He said though he wasn't speaking the truth. He had been startled by that. And it only made him feel even worse. What if he hadn't caught Hiei? It never would have occurred to him that Hiei couldn't swim.

Hiei looked up at Touya for a moment, shrugging simply and moving his head to look down but Touya hadn't dropped his hand and he refused to do so, and Hiei was stuck looking at Touya. For a moment things were silent as Touya held him close, neither one knowing what to say. And then Touya leaned down and his lips gently touched Hiei's own. The touch was soft at first, Touya soon pulling back to look at Hiei.

Hiei was startled by the touch, obviously, but he didn't resist. Touya took this as an OK and he soon leaned down to place another kiss on Hiei's lips. This one was slightly more insistent. For a moment Hiei was startled but then Touya's hand slipped to the nape of Hiei's neck and Hiei's hands lifted to Touya's shirt, not certain if he wanted to push him away or pull him close. Only when Touya's tongue brushed against his lips Hiei jerked away, looking startled.

Touya too looked startled. He hadn't been expecting Hiei to be OK with it. "We should get back." Hiei suddenly said before he stood and moved away from Touya pulling his cloak on without turning to look at Touya.

"Uh…yeah. Good idea." He mumbled before he soon moved over to Hiei. They didn't really share a conversation as they headed back. At least not a real conversation. Touya did ask, "What if one of your team members asks about your sword?"

Hiei gave a shrug, making sure to keep his gaze off of Touya. "I'll think of something." He said simply. As they reached the rooms they gave one another quick glance before they went their separate ways, Touya casting a wistful glance at Hiei. He had thought that Hiei had accepted things, but that wasn't true apparently.

-x-x-x-x-x- Next Day -x-x-x-x-x-

Early the next morning the usual silence was broken by the sounds of cheering. Already, so early in the morning, the fights had begun. Team Urameshi was preparing for their fight which was up next. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already ready and they were raring to go. Kurama had removed himself from the antics of his two friends and went to find Hiei. The small demon had been even more reserved then usual. True Hiei was always reserved around the others, but Hiei had even been avoiding himself.

He found the small demon in a separate room but he soon paused outside the doorway, hearing a conversation taking place. It was Hiei and someone he didn't recognize.

"I figured you would need it….I went and got it for you." That was the person he didn't recognize.

Now it was Hiei's voice. "How…?" He sounded startled. "It fell into the water, how did you manage to get it?"

"I obviously went and got it out of the water. I had to dry it, but it should be alright." The other voice murmured, sounding amused.

Hiei seemed to hesitate for a moment before he muttered, "Thank you." There was another pause before he said, "You should go." He then added quietly, "You shouldn't be here anyway."

Silence, Kurama could feel it though…the other male wanted to say something. Instead the random voice gave a small sigh. "Alright, Hiei." The male agreed before he turned and Kurama could hear him leaving via a different exit.

Kurama waited for a bit before he soon moved into the room where Hiei was. Hiei was currently wrapping the dragon, not seeming to notice the other entering. Kurama watched on in silence as Hiei finished up on wrapping the dragon. His sword was lying besides him and Kurama figured that the sword was what the visitor had brought. "You ready for the fight, Hiei?"

The small demon was startled and he turned a surprised look on Kurama before he nodded his head simply.

Kurama made a mental note that Hiei really seemed distracted by something. He hadn't even known that Kurama was coming int. "Is something on your mind, Hiei?" He knew that something was; now he just had to get Hiei to tell him what it was.

"No." Hiei had tried hard to avoid Kurama, knowing the red head would be able to figure out that something was on his mind.

"Are you sure? You seem rather reserved since last night…. And you never even noticed I was coming." At Hiei's scowl and response of "I'm fine." Kurama gave a little nod. Hiei had turned his attention to the dragon once more, but he was only fiddling now, he was waiting for Kurama to leave. "I see you found your sword. I thought you'd left it in the woods."

"Obviously not, Kurama. I've got it now." Hiei said simply.

"Yes, I can see that Hiei." Kurama paused for a moment. He then added, as casually as possible, "Is that what your visitor brought you."

He had Hiei's full attention now, and a glare. "What are you talking about Kurama?" He demanded.

"I heard him. I waited until he had left of course." Kurama said simply.

"He was no one, Kurama." He growled out and turned his back on the red head.

Kurama gave a little sighed. "Alright...whatever you say, Hiei." Kurama then turned to glance towards the exit where Yusuke and Kuwabara were both standing.

"You two ready to go yet? We were already supposed to be out there." Yusuke informed the two.

Kurama cast Hiei a glance as the small demon gave Yusuke a nod and then straightened up. Fastening his sword around his waist Hiei followed Kurama and the others out. He was aware of Kurama glancing to him, and he also knew Kurama wasn't going to let the conversation die here. He would have to explain things to the red head sooner or later or Kurama would never let it drop.

On the other side of the field Touya was watching them filter in. His face remained devoid of any expression, but his gaze caught Hiei's and held it for a moment. It was Hiei that ended up breaking the stare. He did not want to look at Touya right now. It was bad enough that Touya had been on his mind since they had separated last night. Luckily though his attention was diverted to the annoying woman that began to prattle on about the rules and such things. Honestly this wasn't their first fight, they already knew about the rules.

Suddenly the masked fighter and Hiei were called over by a lady in the medical tent. Giving a brief hesitation he soon followed after the Masked Fighter. As soon as they stepped into the small tent there was a flare of youkai energy and then a wall of energy stood before them, locking them into the tent.

Casting a glance over to his own team mates he noted that they all looked stunned. That was, at least, until they heard the woman announce that they would have to fight without the masked fighter and Hiei. Naturally this caused a stir of anger and protest from the members of team Urameshi, but only Yusuke and Kuwabara found the need to voice his anger. Of course the two were ignored. Without even realizing it Hiei cast a glance over to Touya's team and he realized, furiously, that Touya's team was behind this. The only ones that actually seemed upset about it was Touya and Jin, that annoying red head wind demon, but the others seemed to be thrilled that their plan worked.

Eventually Yusuke and Kuwabara had quieted their rebellion, Kurama explaining that there was simply nothing any of them could do. True…what the other team had done was underhanded but there was nothing in the rules against it. They would just have to fight as best as they could. First to fight was Jin and Yusuke. The fight was good except that whenever Yusuke tried to attack Jin would retreat to the sky. Eventually Yusuke overcame him and that was when everything turned bad.

Kurama was up next and he fought Gama. He defeated him but, in killing him, he sealed his own fate. At least…that was how it had seemed. And then Touya was called up to fight. Since Kurama couldn't get out of the fight he was in trouble. Touya was a strong fighter and none of Kurama's clever tricks could save him if he couldn't reach his spirit energy.

Hiei's fists clenched as he saw Touya get prepared to fight Kurama. He couldn't actually be willing to fight Kurama! He felt a hint of betrayal that Touya would actually go through with this. Hiei did note that Touya gave him a quick glance as if trying to see how Hiei was going to respond. Hiei let his anger show, giving Touya the dirtiest glare he possibly could. Almost instantly Touya turned away. He should have expected that Hiei would be angry, furious even. The masked fighter glanced over to Hiei and, mistaking Hiei's anger as to the unfairness of the fighter, said "Do not worry, Kurama is strong and clever. He will find a way."

Hiei glanced to the masked fighter before he snorted. He didn't doubt that Kurama could at least survive, but it didn't get rid of his anger at Touya for this. He still felt angry and betrayed. And then, to make matters worse, Touya launched himself into a long speech explaining why he had to kill Kurama. It hardly made things any better.

Somehow Kurama managed to defeat Touya, somehow managing to draw on his youkai. It had been at the very last moment, Touya had gone in for the final strike and everything. Kurama had gotten a bad cut from the last attack, as well as a multitude of other painful wounds, but Touya was the one that had really gotten hurt in this final bit of action for a plant had grown right through his stomach.

Hiei felt an odd sinking feeling at this, but he just attached it to being glad that Touya had lost, but that Kurama was still pretty badly hurt. The rest of the battles went through rather quickly, because perhaps Hiei had only been anxious over Kurama. That was, at least, what he had told himself. Luckily by the time he head reached their room (Kurama had gone up right after his fights) the fox had drifted off into a deep, healing sleep. Otherwise Hiei might have had a million questions to answer for him. After stopping in, just to see if the fox was alright, Hiei took his leave from the others. Yusuke had been having a loud discussion with Kuwabara over how unfair their last match had been. Never mind the fact that they had won anyway. They knew they wouldn't wake Kurama no matter how loudly they complained and so they happily took this liberty.

Hiei, who had a lot on his mind, did not want to be around them. He was thinking about to many things that he did not want to think about with their incessant babbling going on. He walked on in silence, watching the end of the battles for today. He was feeling unusually restless today, and even so he did not want to do anything. He walked without an actually destination for anywhere that he could go he didn't want to go to.

He stopped however when he heard voice speaking, about Touya. They seemed somewhat familiar and, glancing around the corner, he caught sight of Touya's team mates. All of them looked rather annoyed but it was only Jin that did not speak up. Hiei felt his blood boiling as he heard the members speaking ill of Touya. They were badmouthing his loss against Kurama and, in a way, Hiei could have understood that. But for some reason it made his blood boil. He quickly shook it off though. He was angry at Touya himself. He was not supposed to feel anything but anger towards him.

By the time Hiei had squashed down the anger at Touya's teammates and returned it to the ice apparition the voiced had faded. Continuing on Hiei found himself right outside the hospital wing. He hesitated for a moment before he pushed the door open. Now would be as good a time as ever to let Touya see his anger.

The deathly silence of the hospital ring crashed down on him and, almost instantly, Hiei felt a large chunk of his anger fade. The rest of his anger cooled at the sight of Touya lying in the bed. Touya's eyes were closed and he actually seemed relaxed. His shirt had been removed and his chest had instead been covered with bandages, all of which were starkly white against his skin. That is except for the ones that covered the actual wound. Those were stained red.

"Hiei?" Said demon snapped red eyes up to catch the blue ones. Both demons looked startled.

Silently Hiei cursed for allowing himself to get caught staring at him. He had no idea what he should say but he was saved from that as Touya offered him a frown. "Came to yell at me?"

That reminded Hiei of his anger and he gave a stoic nod, his eyes narrowing. "You tried to kill Kurama, what else would I be doing here?"

"I had no choice." Touya snorted.

Hiei moved over to him, glaring furiously at him. "Yes you did! You tried to kill him, you could have chosen not to."

Touya returned Hiei's glare. "I didn't want to but he wasn't going to back down. You know that. My reasoning I have already given. Whether or not you choose to accept it is not my problem. I did what I was supposed to do."

Hiei looked rather stunned by this before he visibly tensed. This being was completely different from the Touya that Hiei had known. He felt the desire to hit Touya, regardless of the fact that he was already hurt. Moving to him Hiei gave Touya his dirtiest glare. "I don't remember hearing any reasoning in what you spoke, but I still don't see why you had to kill him."

"So you would have preferred it that I attacked him until he couldn't fight?" Touya retorted harshly and Hiei hated to admit it but he wouldn't have wanted that either. He would STILL have been angry with Touya regardless of which option he took. "And I did give you a reason, Hiei. I explained it during the fight. It might not have been the best of reasons, but it was the truth."

Now Touya regarded Hiei calmly, watching as his anger drained. Hiei must have seen the truth in his words. He could also see as Hiei fought to hold onto the anger he had felt at first. He was still angry, but not so much about Kurama. Honestly he knew what it was, he felt betrayed by Touya still. His anger was spawned by that feeling. Hiei was interrupted from trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling by Touya's voice. "That wasn't why you really came here, was it?"

Silently Hiei cursed himself. Was he really so easily read? "Of course it was, Touya." He mumbled out, attempting to play it off as the truth.

"You don't seem angry. You were furious when you came in here and now you're not. But you are a bad liar, Hiei. You aren't speaking the truth."

Hiei snorted flatly. "It is not any of your concern." However, when he went to turn away and leave, he felt Touya's hand clamp down hard on his arm. Growling Hiei sent a frown and a0 glare his way. "Let go of me, Touya!" Hiei hissed.

"No, Hiei. I want to know why you're really here." He knew why, he just wanted Hiei to admit it, but he would not. At least not without a fight.

"We already went over this, Touya." He was ignored as Touya simply stared sternly at him. "I came to find out why you tried to kill Kurama…."

Touya sensed that there was more that Hiei wanted to say and so he remained silent. The response that he got was not one he was exactly expecting. With a hint of betrayal in his voice Hiei asked, "Did you know that was going to happen? With that woman during the fight?" Hiei carefully avoided looking at Touya, not wanting Touya to see his face right now.

A small frown was still on Touya's face as he gave a small sigh. "Yes, Hiei. Not right away though. I had only learned after we had split up last night."

Now Hiei turned his gaze to Touya and gave him a furious glare. However, just below the anger, Touya could see the betrayal that Hiei felt. "So you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think you wanted to see me after yesterday." Touya responded and Hiei had to admit it was a good thought. He didn't know if he would have wanted to. "Besides…what would the others say if I showed up and asked to see you?"

Hiei had to admit that was true as well but…. "If you would have told they why they wouldn't say anything." A lie.

Judging from Touya's amused smirk he knew that Hiei was lying about the last statement but he didn't comment on it. His expression faded from amused to one more serious quite suddenly though. "Either way, Hiei, I didn't want you to fight."

Hiei looked stunned by Touya's word but only for a brief moment. "Why didn't you want me to fight?"

Touya sighed before he decided he might as well explain himself. "I already told you that I was not going to lose no matter what. I wanted out. However…I did not want to have to fight you. I knew that you be even worse then the red head. You wouldn't let me win, and I wouldn't have wanted to hurt you." He murmured. "I have no idea if I would have fought you or not, but I am positive that if I had I would have been the easiest on you. The others wouldn't have cared about you and would have killed you without a second thought. We probably would have been pitted against one another; they would have been too tempted." He mumbled. Fire vs. ice…it was simply to tempting a fight to resist. But the Gods, too, were unwilling to let them rest. An ice demon and the half-breed forbidden child? The gods would just as soon laugh in their face then allow Touya to act upon any of his feelings for Hiei. Feelings that he had felt since their first greeting and had only burned bright since then, despite his attempts to stop it.

A fire was burning inside of Touya, caused by Hiei's cold looks but warm hands, and if he wasn't careful he would get burned. Although as time went on he was not to sure he would exactly mind, as long as he got a moment with Hiei.

Hiei had fallen silent now, his anger forgotten as he instead focused upon Touya's words. Furrowing his brows Hiei turned his attention to Touya who regarded him calmly, giving him time to think about what had been said. "Why?" He still didn't completely understand what Touya was getting at. Was Touya really admitting that he did not want to hurt him? And if that was indeed what he was saying the WHY?

Touya shook his head slowly, not really getting what Hiei found so hard about this all. "I figured you would have figured it out after yesterday."

Hiei gave him a short glare before he frowned. Before he could respond though Touya shifted over and motioned for Hiei to take a seat besides him, grimacing as pain erupted in his stomach at the movement. There was a brief moment where Hiei hesitated, as if he didn't want to before he settled on the cot besides Touya. "I suppose it seemed that, to you, I was only trying to use you so that we could win easier." He mused, more as if he were talking to himself. Perhaps the day before their teams were supposed to fight hadn't been the best time to show Hiei his feelings. "I assure you it was not that, everything just seemed right. And I figured I wouldn't have any other time." He muttered, shrugging his shoulders weakly.

Hiei had turned his attention to Touya, a look of confusion still on his face. "So…you actually wanted to do that?" He had trouble believing that even though he wanted to. He really, really wanted to believe Touya's words.

Touya nodded his head simply. "Yes, I did."

For a long time the two remained silent, neither one really knew what to say. Things between them had just gotten very awkward very quickly. Finally Touya had managed to speak up. "Won't your team start to worry if you're gone for to long, Hiei?"

Hiei glanced to him before he shook his head easily. "Only Kurama would notice and he's still unconscious." Hiei explained quietly. He turned his gaze to Touya not, watching him closely all of a sudden. He wanted to see if he could tell if Touya wanted him to stay. The statement had made I sound like he hadn't wanted him to. But there was nothing there that hinted at it. Touya just looked rather tired. He then stood up, looking away. "You look tired."

"I am." Touya murmured quietly in agreement as Hiei got up, perhaps ready to leave. Hiei nodded his head before he turned to leave. "You don't have to leave though, Hiei."

Hiei turned slightly to glance at him for a moment. "You need to rest." He said simply. A lot had happened to Touya with the fight and between the two of them. Perhaps it would be best if they ended their conversation, it would be best, perhaps, if they forgot about each other completely.

Touya seemed to realize what was behind Hiei's actions and he nodded soberly. "That is true, Hiei." He murmured. Although he understood why Hiei was saying that it didn't matter, he was not going to make it easy on him. "But…you don't have to leave."

Hiei glanced to him, not looking to let Touya keep him here any longer. "We have a match tomorrow, I have to get ready."

"You are right; I am being forgetful of that." Touya murmured before he soon turned to Hiei and looked at him firmly. "Come and see me tomorrow, if you get the chance."

Hiei regarded him quietly for a few moments before he gave a simple nod. "Maybe." He mumbled. Without waiting for Touya to respond he soon turned and left.

As he left his mind was buzzing with thoughts that Touya had put into his head that he wasn't really paying attention. At least not to where he was going. There were never a lot of people down here. Touya was the only one in the hospital wing, and his team mates were furious so no one else would be down here probably.

This was totally proven wrong though and Hiei felt himself walk into another being. He was startled to hear a voice he recognized say, "Hiei? What are you doing down by the hospital wing? No one is down here for you to be seeing."

Hiei then turned up to meet the curious green eyes of Kurama. The red head had a knowing look on his face and Hiei felt his mouth dry slightly. Kurama knew he was here, talking to Touya, didn't he?

* * *

Well I hope it was good! Remember please R&R.  
And I honestly hope everyone has an awesome Christmas and an even better new year!

With love,  
Rakki-Gesakusha.


End file.
